Hand in Hand
by plotbunnies
Summary: What happens when Draco follows Harry one night?


Disclaimer: I own nothing. nothing!

Slash.

Dont like?

Dont read

---------------------

Harry Potter strode down the corridor furiously after his latest argument with none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry hated everything about this boy. He hated how Draco toyed around with childish insults, and then delivered one that hurt so much, it was almost bruising. He hated how he thought him sexy when he was angry, blood rushing to his face, adding a pint tint to flush his skin that shone like moonlight,

but he especially hated how, at night, when no one was there, to criticize or judge him, he thought of Draco.

' Draco…'

He loved how that name felt in his mouth.

He loved everything about him,

and yet he hated him,

so unbearably much,

because he knew that this wonderful boy would never feel the same.

'Harry...'

Draco inwardly moaned at the sound of that name of his head as he followed a raven-haired boy with intoxicating green eyes. He was going out on a mile-long limb by doing this.

' Hell, I'll even obliviate him if I have to...'

Draco was in need.

He needed to feel the slightly tanned skin beneath his hands,

and Harry's fevered lips crashing against his own,

needed to feel his own hands running through Harry's smooth hair,

but most of all, he needed Harry to need him.

The thought was excruciatingly painful, because he was positive it would never happen.

Harry entered the boys' quiddich locker-room, ( Draco closely following, covered in an invisibility cloak ) threw his robes onto the bench,

and lost himself.

The pain had become unbearable,

he couldn't take it anymore.

He pounded his fist against the nearest locker, again and again,

his hand colliding with the icy metal, bruising his knuckles.

His fist commanded all of the pain he felt,

all of the years of mixed emotions, all the years of hating Draco.

All the years of loving him.

Harry collapsed against the cold locker and slid to the floor in defeat, losing all signs of

self control, and allowing himself to whisper the boy's name as he emitted quiet sobs.

Draco's breath hitched in his throat when he heard his own name,

pouring from the black haired boy's lush pink lips, sounding of all the pain he felt.

If Draco wasn't crying before, he certainly was now, whether is was from pain or sadness, he didn't know. They all went hand-in-hand. A wave of pure emotion rolled through him, accidentially letting him utter a audible shudder.

Harry's eyes snapped up into alertness, looking around for the person he heard, causing his feeling of shame to skyrocket. If there was one thing he hated almost as much as Draco did, it was showing weakness.

Draco couldn't stand this much longer, Harry looked so helpless, but he still couldn't help wondering if it was some cruel joke.

He couldn't leave Harry so alone.

' I mean...he said my name for a reason...right?'

In one erotic display of affection and all the courage he could muster, Draco ripped the invisibility cloak off of him, and threw himself at Harry.

All Harry saw was the ripple of a cloak, and a unrecognizable flash of blonde before his mouth was captured in a bruising kiss, filled with all of the need and longing he was feeling. He was rammed up against the lockers,

Body on body

Body on metal

Shoulder-blade on pad-lock

as the other boy's fingers ran themselves hungrily through Harry's jet black locks.

Harry felt the tips of someone's hair brush the top of his eyelids.

He savored the feeling of the other boy's tongue swipe smoothly against Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

He noticed the boy's long, slender fingers run from the tops of his torso,

down to his slim hips. Harry heard the boy moan his name.

"H-Harr-Harry..."

He recognized that voice.

He felt himself gasp against the not-so-stranger's lips, giving the boy the advantage he needed, and Draco plunged his tongue deep into Harry's mouth,

both thrilled from the intimate contact.

Just as Harry's need was beginning to consume him, Draco lifted his lips off of him.

Harry lifted his gaze to the most arousing thing the has ever seen.

Draco's piercing gray eyes were glazed over with lust as he looked down upon Harry.

The tips of his flowing blonde hair were grazing the tops of his fluttering, black eyelashes. His stained lips were swollen from kissing and looked like something out of a fashion magazine. Draco's lust clouded eyes were searching for something in Harry's emerald ones.

Apparently he found it, because the look of glee on Draco's not-so-innocent face made Harry want to take him, right then and there, but he didn't. Instead he asked the question he was dreading to ask, feeling that if he did, all of this pleasure would be snatched away from him by the unforgiving hand of god.

"But...but why?"

Draco's mouth transfigured itself into his practically-patented smirk, his eyes glinting with excitement.

Harry's reaction was horrific. His eyes flew open in shock, and he whimpered.

He knew that such a beautiful boy could never really want him. Just as Harry's heart was shattering, Draco's eyes lost their gleam, and the tips of his mouth curled down into an exasperated frown.

"Because...because I love you!

I've always loved you! Ever since I shook your hand on that very first day!

I may not have known it that day, but I cant remember a time not loving you!"

Draco finished, breath coming in wild gasps.

Harry was flabbergasted. It was too good to be true.

'If this is a dream,

I never want to wake up'

"In 6th year it happened. It was after that conjoined slytherin/gryffindor quiddich practice. I didn't even know I was gay then, but then you came in. Looking like a walking, talking, wet dream. "

Draco inwardly smirked at the memory of Harry entering this exact locker room,

body covered in a thin, sheen, layer of sweat, his raven hair falling all over his face in a sexy, not sloppy, way.

"It took all that I had not to jump you right then. Then you started undressing so slowly, I was sure you were doing it purposely to torture me. You can't imagine how frustrated I was just, in the middle of taking a shower, realizing that I was gay

/and/ I was in love with my archenemy, all at once. I tried to convince myself it was purely sexual fascination, but I couldn't kid myself. I loved everything about you.

The way you smiled,

The sound of your laughter,

The way your face flushed red when we fought.

Sooner or later I had to face the fact that I was in love with you."

Harry was in pure bliss.

He was at a loss for words trying to describe how he had gone from being so miserable, to being so indescribably happy.

"I..I..I love you too, Draco."

Draco lay himself down upon Harry nuzzling his blonde hair into Harry's neck, basing in the afterglow of their first 'I love yous' "Your hair smells like strawnberries.." He muttered sleepily and then drifted off to sleep.

And that was the last thing I ever heard him say.

----------------------------------------

THE DAILY PHROPHET

Rita Skeeter, 22, blonde, reports that deatheater in question: Draco Malfoy was found dead earlier today, March 3rd 1998. He son of Lucius Malfoy, who confessed to being a deatheater earlier this month. Her sources confirm that he was killed and tortured by Arthur Weasley: Head of the department of magically inhanced muggle objects. The medi-wizards at St. Mungo's confirm that he was killed using the Crucio and Avada Kedavera curses.

----

Well, there you have it.

Yeah, I know, no sex.

Don't complain.

Epilogue coming soon.


End file.
